A New Day In The Old Town
. A New Day In The Old Town A mysterious man involved in a downtown Manhattan collision with a SUV flees the scene to a nearby apartment building. He enters the building and attacks Lloyd Parr, hooking up equipment to the man's inner mouth, which allows him to adopt his external appearance and shapeshift. The crashed SUV is discovered to be Olivia Dunham's, though she is not inside. Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop arrive and investigate the scene while being accosted by a new junior agent, Amy Jessup, who wonders what they do for the FBI. After Walter searches through the SUV, he shuts the door and Olivia is suddenly ejected through the windshield. She is rushed to the hospital and declared brain dead. Peter and Phillip Broyles drink at a bar together in sorrow, and Broyles reveals the Fringe Division is being shut down because of their failure to provide "usable results". Suspicious and curious of Fringe Division, Jessup begins a personal investigation into their past activities. After talking to Rachel Dunham about her sister, Peter visits Olivia, who is scheduled to be taken off life support the following morning. However, Olivia suddenly wakes up, crying the Greek phrase Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy. She does not remember getting injured, and incoherently tells Peter there is something they need to do, and their "lives may depend on it," but cannot remember who told her this, or why. Peter tries to enter the FBI building, but is denied until Jessup agrees to accompany him. She questions him about Fringe Division, and they begin investigating the driver who hit Olivia and discover his name is George Reed. When they arrive at his apartment, they discover what appears to be the driver's body, but he had died before the accident took place. The shapeshifted man makes contact with his group via typewriter, and is told his mission to prevent a "meeting" was unsuccessful, as Olivia is still alive. He is told to interrogate her, and then kill her. Meanwhile, Peter introduces Jessup to their lab at Harvard, and upon performing an autopsy on the man found in the apartment, they find three holes in the roof of his mouth. Walter shows them archived footage of one of his 1970s experiments of a drugged up Rebecca Kibner who says she sees shapechanging soldiers from an parallel universe that can "look like any of us". After being visited by her partner, Agent Charlie Francis and given a gun, Olivia is unsuccessfully questioned by the shapeshifter, who has adopted the appearance of a female nurse. The nurse attempts to kill Olivia, but is shot and flees from Jessup. Peter, Charlie, and Jessup follow her into nearby tunnels, but the nurse manages to kill Charlie and secretly shapeshift into him. Peter returns to Olivia, and tells her the Greek phrase means "be a better person than his father," and was told to him every night by his mother. After being told by a panel of Senators that Fringe is not worth the human or fiscal cost, Broyles is given the transformation device by Peter so Broyles can justify Fringe Division remaining active. The final scene shows the shapeshifted Charlie disposing of the real agent's body.